Angel of Life
by Rinna Zeki-Xiphos
Summary: What's it mean to be a healer, and how others perceive you...how much importance does that make in a person's life? Mia reflects on her life during the two weeks before Issac's arrival.
1. Default Chapter

a/n: I don't own Golden Sun, or Golden Sun II, or any big video game companies, or a Nintendo DS. Kinsei and Kasei are my characters, when they do make their appearance.

Sorry for taking so long to update this! I lost the notebook ; Looking back, I'm kind of disappointed in the quality of this…I feel like I could have done better. I'm not going to change anything but mistakes, though, so the version you're reading is straight out the notebook! All that changed were the names of my OC's. Also, I wrote this on 19th June, 2003…just a little fyi - Not that you really were interested, but now you know! Oh, yeah, and this is a journal of Mia's starting one week after Alex left the lighthouse. Okay, that's all for info. Hope you like it.

Xifa

It's been a very long day, which surprises me none. Winter is sending us the bitterest of cold weather, and a terrible epidemic has spread throughout the quaint little town of Imil.

Every morning, after I've awaken and prepared to take on the day, I stand at the bottom of the Mercury Lighthouse and pray my apprentice, Alex, will return. I know it's hopeless. Wherever Alex went, he's not returning. He couldn't have picked a more inconvenient time to leave, though. After I finish praying for his safe return, I force myself to refrain from cursing him. I need Alex's help, now more than ever before.

After my typical morning routine, I made my way to Imil. I knew all the people there needing my healing powers, and though I was tired and didn't feel all that great myself, I knew I had to help them.

It was my duty as one of the last few living members of the Mercury Clan.

"Good morning, Mia."

"We're glad to see you, Mia."

"How are you today, Mia?"

I smiled at everyone's greetings, and wait patiently for someone to let me know who's sick and who's not.

As always, the sick outnumber the healthy. The healthy lead me around, having me stop at seemingly every home.

After making my rounds, I hardly have the energy to walk back to the Lighthouse. I stopped at the town's sanctum to rest and reassure the two children running the sanctum in place of their sick parents that they're doing a fine job.

I sat down on the cool marble floor, and leaned up against the wall, watching the brother and sister. Out of all the children in Imil, these are my favorites.

"Are you tired, Mia?" the sister asked.

"Just a little," I admitted.

"My head hurts…can you fix it, please?" she inquired politely.

I reached out for her, and she walked over to me. I closed my eyes and focused my energy. I looked into her eyes, my hands radiated with blue light, and I cast Ply on her, healing her with the power of the Mercury Clan.

Soon after, I walked back to the Lighthouse, which is where I'm at now. I hope this epidemic clears over soon, because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

But…when I healed the little girl, I looked up and saw a shadowy figure. I didn't think it was Alex, but I'm curious none the less.

My Djinni that helps me out when healing, Fizz, has now curled up in my lap and is snoring. I agree with him, so I sign my name tonight and pray to tomorrow see the blessed light rising over the eastern horizon…may I survive to see tomorrow.

**_Mia_**


	2. chapter two

a/n: Welcome to chapter two of this story! I hope you're liking it so far. I don't own Golden Sun or any of its elements, but Kinsei and Kasei are MINE! hugs them close You can borrow them if you ask, and only if you're nice to them and feed them cookies - I'd like a cookie too, while you're at it. Okay, on with the story!

Xifa

I spoke with my friend Kinsei today. Both she and her little brother Kasei are in Imil for a few weeks. I'm not exactly sure where to say that Kinsei is from, but she spends a lot of time in Tolbi. I met her two years ago. Her little brother, Kasei, was deathly ill, and she had me heal him. They stayed in Imil for a few weeks, and I got to be good friends with her. She's one year older than me, and her younger brother, Kasei, is my age.

Last year, Kinsei came to Imil alone, but this year Kasei is with her. They've both changed tremendously. They seem so much older now. Kinsei tells me this is because their parents died of a terminal disease that Kasei passed on to them, and they couldn't get to Imil in time for me to save them.

Kasei was silent as Kinsei explained this.

"I'm terribly sorry," I apologized, feeling bad for my best friend and her brother.

"It wasn't your fault," Kinsei shrugged, changing the topic to my life. "So where's that apprentice of yours, Alan or what's-his-name?"

"He left," I replied tonelessly.

Kasei looked up from his cup of hot coffee, startled.

"So you have to keep this whole town healed yourself?" he inquired.

"Yes," I answered. "It's my duty as a member of the Mercury Clan."  
"Mia? Can you heal my mother, please?" asked Sophia, a girl from Imil slightly younger than me. Her mother's a very weak lady who catches everything that comes along.

"Might…I watch?" Kasei quietly inquired. "I've never seen someone get healed, since I was unconscious when you healed me…"

"I don't mind," I said, following Sophia to her home.

"M-mia?" her mother, June, coughed. "Is that Mia?"

"I'm here to help, Miss June," I said calmly. I knelt by her bed and closed my eyes. I concentrated, but for some reason it was harder to focus. Was the prescience of Kasei and Kinsei distracting me? I focused harder, and suddenly Ms. June and I were bathed in the blue healing light seemingly coming from the palms of my hands.

"She's glowing blue," I heard Kasei whisper to Kinsei in an amazed tone. "Is she…an angel?"

The light disappeared. Ms. June sat up, smiled, and thanked me for my service, as did Sophia. Kinsei, Kasei, and I left. The sun was setting, so I told my friends I had to get back to the Lighthouse.

"I'm the Guardian," I explained to Kinsei.

"I know. Can you make it back alright? There are a lot of monsters around," Kinsei frowned.

"I'll be fine," I assured her.

"Will you be in Imil tomorrow?" Kasei asked.

"Most likely," I replied. I leave the Lighthouse unguarded a lot. To my knowledge, only Alex and I can open it, so it's highly unlikely that any ''intruders'' would get in. Other people from the Mercury clan would be able to open it, if there were any more, but I would gladly welcome anyone from my Mercury family into the Lighthouse. None of them would hurt it, I'm sure.

"See you then," Kasei and Kinsei nodded, and we parted ways.

To be brother and sister, they look nothing alike. Kinsei has blonde hair, and violet eyes, and is on the short side while Kasei's tall, with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

I can't stop thinking about what Kasei said earlier. I'm not an angel. How could he even mistake me for one? I just practice the spell of Ply, the ancient heridetary power of the Mercury Clan. Me?

An angel?

I sign my name in prayer that the sun will tomorrow rise, and that I shall be alive to witness its beauty.

**_Mia_**

a/n: As an afterthought, Sophia and Miss June are my characters too. But, uh, they're really not that important in the grand scheme of things. Also, I can't remember those two kids in the Sanctum…what were their names? Did they have names? Well, I'm not anywhere remotely close to that point in the game, so I'll just creatively not mention their names. Hope you're enjoying this! Thanks for reading!

Xifa

P.S. I'm serious about that cookie. O.o Really.


	3. chapter three

a/n: Welcome to chapter three! I don't own Golden Sun all the things related to that. I do own Kinsei and Kasei, and…uh…this chapter is many notebook pages long. Great. Better start typing --;

Xifa

Kinsei was sick today. I went into town early, and Kasei met me halfway on my way short but very, very cold trip to Imil.

"Kinsei's sick," he told me. "Could you heal her?"

"It'll be the first thing I do," I assured him.

We walked in silence, mainly because we didn't want the strange monsters that have suddenly appeared to notice us. I do pretty well at avoiding him, but if I ever do encounter one, I can typically temporarily stun a monster with a frost spell. Another perk of being a member of the Mercury Clan, I suppose.

Today we weren't so lucky. We encountered a strange monster with razor-like wings. The first thing I did was set Fizz so that I could summon the elemental spirit of Mercury. This was not a typical, easily stunned monster…I could tell.

Though the monster had me slightly panicked, I was still more surprised at Kasei's skill with a sword. I remembered that Kinsei said he was entering Tolbi's annual Colosso this year, but I had no idea he showed this much skill. He slashed at the thing, and it instantly retaliated with a dive-bomb type attack.

Kasei slashed again, and I summoned Mercury. I closed my eyes, instantly feeling more in tune with the element of water. This would give me an edge as I healed today.

"We did it!" I couldn't help but proudly proclaim as the monster fell to the ground, never to harm another living creature again. "Kasei?"

I looked down to see Kasei kneeling, clutching his side. Crimson blood stained the crisp, white snow. I closed my eyes, but couldn't obtain the concentration I needed for Ply. I tried to focus on cool, blue light…but all I could see was the red blood of Kasei. I couldn't heal him if I couldn't focus. Nervous, I went to my back up plan—use Fizz to heal him—but my Djinni was still recovering from battle. I bit my lip anxiously. I could see Imil in the distance.

"Kasei? Kasei, we have to go to Imil. I'll help you. You can lean on me. We have to go to Imil."

Kasei nodded. I helped him stand, and we made our way to Imil, stopping frequently so he could rest. I was surprised to find he didn't have any armor on. I guess he hadn't expected to run into monsters. That or he'd been in such a hurry to get me to heal Kinsei that he hadn't taken the time to arm himself. I wasn't really concerned with his reasoning as of right now.

I got Kasei to his and Kinsei's room at the inn. By now, Fizz had recovered, so I had him heal Kinsei. I knelt by Kasei's bed, preparing to heal him. Kasei looked over to me, eyes betraying his attempt to pretend he wasn't in pain.

"Is this gonna hurt?" he asked, wincing.

"No…it won't hurt at all…I promise…" I reached over and put my hands over his. "Relax, okay? I'm going to heal you now."

"Okay…thank you, Mia…"

I closed my eyes, trying to gather complete concentration. I felt myself get in tune with my Mercury powers, and for the very first time in my life, I felt powerful. I could literally feel waves of energy pouring over me like Mercury's healing waters. I opened my eyes, nearly blinded by the blue aura engulfing Kasei and me. The light poured from my upturned hands like small waterfalls. Kasei stared at me with amazed eyes. I released my energy, casting the spell of Ply. Then…all the power I had once felt was gone. I fell forward, breathing shallowly. Why was I so weak?

"That blue light…Mia…such a strong spell…" Kasei stared at me in shock. "Mia…"

I felt myself losing consciousness.

"Fizz," I cried out weakly.

"Mia…you really are…an angel…an angel of life…"

At that point, I lost consciousness. I woke up right outside the Mercury Lighthouse, Fizz rapidly healing me. Written in the snow were the words, 'Thank you, Mia'.

Now I'm inside the lighthouse, looking at my reflection in the calm waters. My cloak is stained with Kasei's blood from where I helped him to Imil. I wash it in the pure waters, reflecting on the days events. The blood comes out instantly, so I hang it up to dry. Where did the power come from? Was it because I was so worried when I cast Ply?

Fizz curls up in my lap and sighs.

"Again, I agree with you," I say, yawning. So I sign my name here, praying that life grant me another day, and that the sun will tomorrow rise.

**_Mia_**

a/n: You know what makes me sad? Two and one fourth pages of notebook paper and that's all it was. --; Disappointment.


	4. chapter four

a/n: Golden Sun and Mia Nintendo's.

Kinsei and Kasei mine.

I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! It's December, and that means that next month is Winter-een-mas! If you're an avid video gamer, or just a geek in some way or another, this is the holiday for you, so go celebrate it! If you don't know what that is, I'll post the link on my Bio page when I find it. If you just can't wait for that, e-mail me and I'll send you the file I have saved on it. Or you can go to and search for it. They're the people who know the most - Happy Holidays!

Xifa

I walked up the levels of the lighthouse and watched the sun rise today. Perhaps I'll go into Imil later today. I still feel somewhat tired from yesterday. I wonder how Kasei and Kinsei are, and when they're leaving. Not that I want them to leave, or anything. I've really enjoyed their company, especially Kasei's. He's a very interesting individual, once you get to know him.

From the window, I see someone walking towards the Lighthouse. I reach for my wooden staff, clutching the smooth rod in my hands. No one comes to the Mercury Lighthouse…unless…

I hold my breath. Has Alex finally returned??? I dash down the lighthouse, throwing on my cloak and shoes. The person is almost here! I just wish I had time to tie my hair back…right now it's hanging straight…

When I got outside, my heart skipped a beat. I'd so expected to see the blue hair and eyes of Alex…but I wasn't sure whether to be happy or disappointed when I saw that it was Kasei.

"Kasei?"

"I…wanted to thank you again for yesterday," Kasei said.

"You're quite welcome," I replied.

"Kinsei and I leave for Kalay tomorrow," he said, and my heart felt like it fell to the floor in disappointment. I tried to ignore it. If today were to be our last day together, I would want to enjoy it to its fullest. "I was thinking we could spend the day together?"

I looked behind him, but no one was there.

"Where's Kinsei, then?"

"I meant just you and I…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Of course," I blushed. "That would be nice."

Kasei smiled. I sealed the portal-like door to the Lighthouse, checked quickly to make sure it was completely sealed, and followed him.

The day passed by quickly. We walked around (mainly in Imil because it was a monster-free zone) talking for the longest time. We talked about everything, from his life as a traveling swordmaker (yes, Yuri makes his own enchanted blades!) to my life in Imil.

"So you're the last one of the Mercury Clan?" he asked.

"Since I don't know Alex's whereabouts and still have yet to meet anyone else, yes," I answered.

"So you have to guard the Lighthouse and stay as Imil's healer?"

"Basically."

Kasei stared at the sky. I found my heart fluttered when I looked at him, though I wasn't exactly sure why.

"I'm a born wanderer," he commented. "I hate staying in one place for too long. Your main element is water, right?"

What this had to do with traveling, I would never learn.

"Water and Ice," I answered.

"I'll make you a sword. Small, light…easy to use, but strong. Kinsei and I will return in a month. I'll give it to you then."

"Thank you, Kasei," I said, moved by his act of kindness.

He walked me back to the Lighthouse as the sun was just beginning to set.

"It's the least I can do," he said to me, continuing our previous conversation about him making me a sword. "Mia…you saved my life, twice. You're…my guardian angel, Mia," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I owe you. Thank you, for everything," he pressed a ring with healing powers into my hand and disappears into the snow.

I think about my day, and decide that I'm very anxiously anticipating his safe return to Imil.

So as I sign my name, I pray for another breath of life and the safety of Akitaiyo Kasei.

**_Mia_**


	5. chapter five

a/n: These entries about Mia and Golden Sun which belong to Nintendo and my OC's Kinsei and Kasei Akitaiyo are very, very short… o.O

Xifa

Kinsei cried today. I went into town very early today so that I could see them before they left for Kalay.

"Thank you for healing me, Mia," she said, smiling. "Well, actually, I should thank Fizz," she giggled, reaching out to pat Fizz's head. From where the Djinni sat perched on my shoulder, it made a sound similar to a bird's happy chirp, or a child's happy giggle. I'm not sure which, but either way, it was a noise of pleasure, that was undeniable. "But more than that, I want to thank you for healing Kasei. You have no idea how close Kasei and I are…and you've saved him on two occasions…we both owe you."

"No, you don't," I protested. "You're my friend, Kinsei. So I healed you to make us even. Well, actually, Fizz healed you, so don't worry about it."

"Yes, but what you did for Kasei…how? How did you cast whatever that was with so much power?!"

"It was Ply…or some form of it, at least. Kasei came to get me to heal you early that morning, and on our way we encountered a monster. I summoned Mercury, which automatically put me more in tune with my water element. He was injured and I had to help him back…I guess I was kind of scared…and seeing him there, bleeding to death…I…I panicked," I admitted. "I concentrated so hard, tuned into the water element…I had complete concentration…I guess that helped."

Kinsei looked at me with a small smile on her face.

"Well, you're on my brother's good side. He already respected your personality, but now he thinks you're some kind of goddess or deity or something with that blue light you were glowing."

No. Not a goddess. An angel. An angel of life.

"I think he's taking a liking to you," Kinsei finally said, after a moment of silence.

I didn't reply, because deep down, during the month he's been here, I think I've taken a liking to him. I've spent a lot of time in town, so much that I've neglected to write in this journal every day. The time I've spent in town I've enjoyed, staying at the restaurant in the small inn drinking coffee and getting into long talks about our lives.

"Mia?" Kinsei asked. "Before I go…do you like him?"

"I think so," I said quietly.

I didn't just think so…I knew so.

"Okay, I have to leave," tears filled Kinsei's eyes as she hugged me goodbye. "You're my best friend ever, Mia. We'll be back in a month."

"I await your return, praying each day for your safety," I mumbled. Someone in the Mercury Clan taught me to say that…perhaps it was my mother, who taught me Mercury's healing arts as well before my entire family died.

Kinsei quickly ran to the entrance of Imil, looking around. I watched her from my distance back. I didn't see Kasei, and I assumed that's who she was looking for. Strong hands suddenly clamped onto my shoulders and spun me around, and I was looking into the dark blue eyes of Kasei Akitaiyo. I stared up at him, heart racing.

"Mia…"

I couldn't think of any words to say. The emotion was so clearly there…but the words weren't.

"I…I…" he trailed off, staring down at me. "Mia, I love you. Please be careful."

"E-every day I will pray for your safety, Kasei. May you s-safely return to Imil," I can hardly manage to get out.

"And I anxiously await my return to you. Will you wait on me?"

"No matter where I am at, Kasei…I-I'll always wait for you."

He nods and quickly kisses me, running off to catch up with Kinsei. My face is really warm despite the bitter cold, and I feel warm on the inside even though my body is numb with cold. I watch them until they leave.

I rush through my daily healing routine, ignoring the tears I can't stop from falling, and go back to the Lighthouse. With Kinsei, Alex, and Kasei gone, I feel incredibly…lonely…especially after recalling the death of my entire family.

"I love you, too," I finally say, even though I know Kasei can't hear me.

I can't think about it any more than I can write about it, so I sign my name in prayer for Kinsei and Kasei.

**_Mia_**


	6. finale

a/n: Well, guys, I wrote that story in one day and about a year and a few months later, I got it typed up in one day. It was fun, ne? I hope you all enjoyed it very much! This last chapter might be a little…um…dialogically wrong. (Is that a correct term? Is now!) I can't remember what all happened in the game…and I was making it mostly up just from what I remember…this part in the game made me mad because, HELLO, there was a healer I needed and she kept running away ; Silly Mia. Okay…without further ado…here's the super finale. Hope you've enjoyed this! Should I do a sequel?

Xifa

I had a bad feeling today when I woke up. I dressed and went to Imil, shivering because of the bitter winter cold.

"Grandpa's quite sick," a young girl said to me, dragging me to a home.

"Oh, you're right in time, Mia," Grandma said to me. We all call the elderly couple who live here 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa' despite the fact that we're not related to them.

Today, there were three other people in Grandpa's home. One with blonde hair and blue eyes, another with fiery red hair and brown eyes, and the final with Kinsei's blonde hair and violet eyes. I nodded politely to acknowledge their prescience, and stood beside Grandpa.

Relax, focus, concentrate, cast Ply…but something felt wrong. Terribly wrong. Grandpa was okay, but it was something else.

"I have to go back to the Lighthouse," I exclaimed, running to the Lighthouse. I made it back in record time.

A pillar sat in front of the door. Where it came from and how it got there, I didn't know. I clenched my fists, trying to devise a plan, when the pillar suddenly moved! This was surprising enough, but even worse…the portal-like door was already open!

"But only descendants of the Mercury Clan can open the Mercury Lighthouse!" I cried out, and rushed in.

A huge monster blocked my path. I guess today just wasn't my day. I tried to dart around it, confused as why a monster would be in such a pure place, when the three boys from Grandpa's house killed the monster for me! I thanked them and rushed ahead.

Something was terribly wrong with the Lighthouse. An evil heart must have entered, for the place was filled with monsters, an evil aura, and was impossible to navigate through. The three boys helped me again, and for some reason, I felt like I could trust them. They introduced themselves as Issac, Garet, and Ivan, and I joined their group as we battled our way to the top of the Mercury Lighthouse, carried up to the aerie by the spirits of the Mercury Lighthouse on wings of fluid grace.

It was then that I noticed Issac, Garet, and Ivan's peculiar powers.

"Are…are you healers, too?" I questioned in disbelief.

No, they weren't. Issac and Garet were Adepts, people who could use psynergy, from Vale. These people named Saturous and Menardi broke into the Sol Sanctum (I guess it's special to them like the Lighthouse is special to me) and stole four elemental stars. Worst of all, they plan to light the Lighthouses! Issac is a Venus Adept with the power of Earth, Garet is a Mars Adept with the power of fire, and Ivan is a Jupiter Adept with the power of wind. I…I am a Mercury Adept, blessed with the powers of water. These people are on a quest to stop Sataurous and Menardi from lighting the lighthouses and return the elemental stars to Sol Sanctum.

They even have Djinnis like Fizz! Fizz seems to know their Djinnis. It's quite cute. But anyway, so we get to the top of the Lighthouse, and there are people there! There's Satarous and Menardi, and then there's Issac's friends Jenna, Felix, and Kraden. But also at the top of the Mercury Lighthouse is…

Alex.

"Alex!" I exclaimed, but before I can demand an explanation, Satarous lights the Mercury Lighthouse.

I've failed at the simple task of guarding the Lighthouse. I'm a disgrace to the Mercury Clan.

I help Issac, Garet, and Ivan fight off Saturous. It's quite simple. Satarous has an elemental disadvantage, and I have a major power boost since we're battling at the top of my Lighthouse. WE defeat him temporarily, and they all escape. We go to the base of the Lighthouse, where the once dry fountain is now overflowing with Hermes's Water, the healing waters of the Mercury Lighthouse. Garet mentions they're leaving Imil to continue their quest, and I ask to come along.

"Don't the people of Imil need you as a healer?" Ivan asked.

I vaguely gesture at the Hermes's Water that Issac's collecting in a bottle.

"That's healing water. They no longer need me," I explained.

No one needs me now. I failed to guard the Lighthouse. Now that it gives off light once more, it doesn't need a guardian. Because of the healing water, Imil no longer needs a healer. I'm just a fallen angel now, nobody's angel.

So I join Issac, Ivan, and Garet on their quest. I want answers. I want to know why Alex was there, and what exactly's going on. Today, I leave the Mercury Lighthouse and Imil for the first time in my life. I'm kind of excited, despite the fact that my absence is a constant reminder of my failure.

I won't be here next month when Kasei and Kinsei return. I wonder what they will say, when they hear of my failure and learn that I left. Will Kinsei still want to be my friend? Will Kasei still call me his angel?

I feel a little bad about leaving, knowing I won't be here for Kasei's return. But I told him, no matter where I was at…I'd always wait on him. And so I shall.

I'll never know, though, what they'll think of the cast-down 'angel' that was once an acclaimed healer. I might never know. Our paths may never intertwine again.

So now I sign my name for the final time, praying that the spirit of life stay with me, keep my new friends as well as my old ones safe, and that each morning I'll witness the heavenly rising of our Golden Sun.

**_Mia_**

****

****

The end!


End file.
